


Secrets we all keep

by KonataDMC



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kurusu Akira Has A Palace, M/M, Mainly AkiRyu but the other ship is there!, Mentioned sexual themes, Wild card Ryuji, Yosuke and Ryuji are BEST BOIS (TM), im a slut for Souyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Thank you for all the support this has gotten, I never expected it to grow this much even though it only has 6 chapters!Please do leave a comment if you're enjoying it! I'd love to hear what you like best about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persona Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Persona+Lovers).



"Hey... Akira.. you think I don't notice you're not getting any sleep? Please you're drained. Get some sleep." Morgana pleaded with the quiet boy, who only hummed in response.

Akira took of his glasses and placed them on the window sil beside the bed and closed his eyes, the black cat resting on his chest, hoping his breathing will lull the boy to sleep.

"Hey man! What's u--woah you look wasted." Ryuji walked into LeBlanc with everyone else behind him also as shocked to their leaders state.

"I keep trying to get him to sleep but it won't work. He stays up all night in cold sweat." Morgana admitted. Akira just groaned in annoyance.

"Well forgive me for not being able to sleep. It happens you know." Akira blurted out, apologising quickly after.

They laughed and talked about their next target, who should they aim for why should they aim for them, what dirt can we find on them. The usual routine really.

As they were researching a strong target, Akira's phone buzzed, earning looks from everyone present. He looked at his phone and his face immediately dropped to a frown.

"Excuse me. I need to take this." Akira stood up from the booth and went upstairs into the attic.

_"_ _Akira_ _, my boy,_ _it's_ _only a few months until you return home huh."_ A voice on the phone echoed and Akira hummed in acknowledgement. "Yeah, i guess. It took you long enough to call, though."

" _You_ _know how_ _my job is --"_ Akira cut off his dad. "No. I don't know about your job. Do you have any idea how much a boy can be hurt by their parents promising to call but then not even getting a text."

" _Akira_ _that's_ _no way to talk. I_ _don't_ _like that attitude."_ Akira became enraged.

"And I don't like you. Mum should have divorced you years ago. Don't bother calling me again." He hung up and went back downstairs, earning glances from everyone.

"Sorry, it was my stepdad. I told him not to bother calling again." Makoto looked at him worried, "do you not get along?"

"Not exactly, but that's not the point, we need to focus on our next target." Akira looked sullen at the table not really listening to his teams suggestions and comments.

A week passed since their meeting. They met twice every week to ensure the boy wasn't bored and talk about their plans. However, Akira's stepdad, who they learned was named George, (Akira claimed he was foreign), hadn't let up on his behaviour and tried to verbally batter the boy over text and calls. 

After all of these messages from George, Akira began to act differently. It was subtle to begin with, but it got to the point where even Ryuji and Yusuke could notice the difference in their leaders behaviour.

"Hmm. I wonder," Akira thought to himself after his friends all left. He typed in his name into the nav and wasn't shocked when he heard the robotic words " _Cadidate_ _Found_ " emanate from his phone. "Thought so..."

He wondered to himself what his _own_ keyword might be and guessed away all possibilities. Then he got an idea from what George called him once in a text. 'Where...' He typed LeBlanc. A hit. 'What...' He typed in the words 'Blank Slate'. Once again a hit. He found his keywords.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana was especially worried, he was one of the first to notice his behaviour after Makoto mentioned it once Akira took one of George's calls.

"Something's wrong." She whispered. "Something is troubling Akira." Morgana nodded his head, "I agree. Futaba, is it possible that you still have the bug on his phone?"

The young girl nodded, "Yeah but it lays asleep, waiting for a moment like this! I'll start it up and see if I can find anything." She opened her laptop sitting on the table.

She typed away all hacker like and after a few minutes of contributing to the conversation when she can her face dropped when she looked at the chats between himself and the man who disturbed them.

"Guys, the chat between Akira and George is... well.. you need to see this." She turned the screen to face the others all their faces dropped.

"A blank slate?" Yusuke read of the screen, "Insane? Who could call a person that? It is exceptionally rude."

"Dammit, im gonna kill 'im" Ryuji growled. No one says that to his best friend and gets away with it.

"I'll see what else I can find." Futaba turned the screen back to her and continued to tap away at the keyboard. "I'll check his Nav history, see if he's searched for George."

"Oh my gosh.. that's not possible right?" Futaba looked scared almost in disbelief. "What did you find?" Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"H-he searched himself? Guys... A-Akira has a Palace." Futaba looked distraught, then again she didn't know how to feel, none of them did.

"But that's not possible right?" Ann started to argue, turning to Morgana, "Those who can use Personas can never have a Palace right? Isn't that what you said Morgana?"

"That's what I thought too, but Akira has access to more than one persona remember. Somethings maybe different then what we first thought when it comes to our leader." Morgana looked down. "In more ways than one."

"Guess so, huh?" Haru whispered, looking just as sullen as the others.

"But that's the reason he's acting strange then. So i guess all we gotta do is take our leaders heart and change him back." Morgana stood on the table and gave everyone a pep talk. A well needed one.

"Sorry guys, George is being really persistent. So where did you all leave off?" He sat down in his seat, now cold. "We were talking about one man that could be a really be a beneficial target his name's Shido Masayoshi." Makoto explained trying to keep her cool.

"What dirt did you find?" Futaba positioned herself to sit in her usual monkey position.

"He's the one behind everything. The mental breakdowns and mental shutdowns all of it." Ryuji smirked, "we get ridda him it's all over, man!"

"Really? That's great news, you figured out his keywords?"

"Only 'who' and 'where'." Yusuke piped up, staying silent until now.

"Mission begins now then." Akira smiled, and got shaky ones in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Save the leader Group Chat:**  
_Ryuji_ _:_ Man, I'm beat.

 _Makoto:_ I know how you feel, but it's what we get for entering two palaces in one day.

 _Futaba:_ I hunger, while I'm at LeBlanc I'll see if Leader has had any change.

 _Haru:_ We wish you luck.

 _Yusuke_ _:_ We shall meet up with you tomorrow to progress our plan.

 _Ann:_ Sounds good to me. See you all tomorrow.

 _Ann:_ By the way, Futaba, is Morgana with you? Otherwise how will he know the plan?

 _Futaba:_ He's right here sleeping in my lap. I'm going to tell him when he wakes up before we go to LeBlanc.

 _Futaba:_ Hehe, I feel like a criminal mastermind.

 **Phantom** **Theives** **Group** **Chat:**  
_Ryuji:_ Hey man, you okay with all of us crashing there after school?

 _Akira_ _:_ Sorry, not tomorrow, I kinda pushed myself too hard today.

 _Akira_ _:_ I caught a fever. Takemi is not happy at all.

 _Makoto_ _:_ Just make sure you rest and regain your energy, who knows how much time we may miss from you being ill.

 _Ann_ : Makoto!

 _Makoto_ _:_ Oh.. um I'm sorry, Akira, that isn't how I meant that at all.

 _Akira_ _:_ No worries Makoto, it's fine, I shouldn't have pushed myself too hard.

 _Yusuke:_ I shall be over with soup.

 _Ryuji:_ Save your own damn money. You need to pay for food you know!

Futaba closed the app chuckling. "Mona~~~" She hummed.  
"Akira... off...your phone......... don't..... cry" He muttered in his sleep.

Futaba was worried. "Mona. Wake up. Now!"

Morgana hissed as he was shocked awake. "Don't do that Futaba. What's wrong?"

"I was gonna say that we're going to LeBlanc, but there's something you said in your sleep that scares me... Akira cries?"

"Sadly, yes, nearly every night."

Futaba grabbed her phone and hurriedly tapped away at the screen.

Save the leader Group Chat:  
_Futaba:_ Guys, forget LeBlanc, we need to go to Akira's Palace now!

 _Makoto_ _:_ Why what's wrong?

 _Futaba:_ I'll tell you later, meet me there.

 _Ann:_ I'm on my way.

 _Ryuji:_ I'm coming.

 _Yusuke:_ I'm beginning to travel as well.

 _Haru_ _:_ I'll be right there!

"Man I will never get over how blindin' this place is." Ryuji complained, Makoto hummed in agreement.

"Yes it is quite stressful on the eyes."

"Let's go.... um... Morgana. Yusuke and Ann." Makoto ordered, still new to the 'leader' thing.

What they looked at still shocked them. The Palace was blank. A pure blank white. The only change in their surroundings when they stepped forward, a splash of color being added in their footsteps.

"So the palaces are the rulers cognition on how they see the world right? Then how come this place is 'a blank slate' wouldn't a prison be more suitable?" Ryuji asked, finally starting to grasp the whole 'cognitive palace' thing.

"I think this is how Akira sees himself. We did see George call him insane too. Look, our footprints. I think this means that he changes depending on who he's with... like we impact him." Morgana explained, although it threw Ryuji off again, just as he was getting the hang of the Metaverse.

"Futaba, what is it you were going to tell us, the reason we came here?" Ann asked, flicking her pigtails out of her face.

"I was trying to wake up Mona, but he said something along the lines of Akira crying every night." Futaba looked to the ground. She felt terrible -- scratch that, they all felt terrible.

They noticed his slight red eyes, but they blamed that on lack of sleep.

"Dammit, why didn't we say anythin'" Ryuji cursed to himself in a low voice.

"Ryuji the only thing we can do now is steal Akira's treasure. It's all we can do to help him."

"I know that but damn! He's our leader dammit. Shouldn't we at least talk to him, i mean, he searched himself. He found out his own keywords not us."

"It may not be that simple. Ryuji... its just not that simple." Makoto solemnly replied, she hung her head low and continued to run through the Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuji cursed. "Dammit I know that you're right but... shit. You know what i mean though right?"

" _They know it... as_ _does_ _he."_

"Who's there?"

They all looked frantically around the blinding whiteness as if they were expecting change. The only change they recieved, however, was a form of their leader.

Joker was floating before them, his eyes a strong shade of yellow.

"Joker! How-"

"That's not the real Joker!" Oracle yelled. "Its his shadow."

Upon hearing this, Morgana became restless. "Meow~~~~ mreow~~~~~" He purred.

"Morgana! Snap out of it." Ann took him by the ears and dragged him away from the shadow joker.

"I'm not just his shadow." 'Joker' said deeply. "I'm also his treasure. I'm what lets him be free. Panther; how does your leader act around you?"

She became flustered at the sudden question. "Umm... he helped me with Mira, and was really understanding for my love of sweets, he did set up a boundary though."

"Skull, what about you?"

"The dude was chill. He always had my back and cooled me down when things got out of hand. He always makes these snarky jokes."

"And everyone else; how did 'Akira' act with you all?"

After everyone explained their experiences with their leader they came to a depressing realisation.

He changed his personality, like a mask.

"No.. that's horrible." Haru buried her face in her hands.

"Dammit. How did I not see of all people." Ryuji balled his fists.

"There was no way we could have known." Makoto tried to calm everyone.

"On the contrary. Looking back there were many signs." Yusuke hummed matter-of-factly

"Inari... you're not helping..." Tears welled up in Futaba's eyes.

"How.. did we not see?" Ann sniffled, wiping at her nose.

"Lady Ann.." Morgana tried to comfort the woman in red.

Joker stepped forward, "Exactly. The mask he wears hides his true self. Hence the multiple personas. He has many 'true selves',"

"Fuck man... that... that effing sucks balls!" Ryuji screamed. He ripped off his mask summoning Seiten Taisei.

"Ryuji! Stop!" Makoto tried to restrain her teammate, but he didn't listen and casted Maziodyne.

"Ryuji! Stop being so careless! Think about what you're doing! You could trigger a mental shutdown!" Those string of words snapped Ryuji back into reality. He didnt know what he was doing.

He didnt even know why he lashed out in the first place.

Joker just laughed manically. "Yes! Go ahead! Attack! With everything you've got! It's all I'm worth to BEGIN WITH."

"W-What happened? Does this come from George calling him insane? Akira believes it?! Ann shouted, trying to summon Hecate.

"Ann! No not you too! We have to get out of here. It's getting out of hand. Morgana!" The cat creature nodded and turned into a car, he drove off after Makoto and Yusuke dragged the two into Morgana.

《》●《》

"What got into you two. Do you know what would have happened if you killed him? You would have triggered a mental shutdown." Makoto scolded. "Both of you go home. That's enough for one day.  We'll meet back here the day after tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuji's pov

I mentally cursed myself as I was scolded by Makoto.

"Sorry, Makoto, I don't know what came over me. Ill be better for next time," I give everyone a thumbs up.

I was in the middle of walking home and I detoured to the airosoft shop I once showed Akira. But there was somthing different about the back alleyway this time.

There was a large transparent blue prison cell door with a girl sitting on top of it.

"Hey, you! Get in." She yelled.

"Uhh. No thanks... little girl.." she sighed like this kind of thing happens all the time.

She jumped down from the cell and kicked me inside. "H-hey!" Everything went all blue and chain-y.

I woke up on an uncomfortable bed in black and white striped clothes. My hands bound by chains. My foot under the same situation.

I looked out the cell door to see a man sat there. A long nose protruding from his face. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor." His deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"This is a place between mind and matter. Dream. And reality." He continued. "I have bestowed upon you the ability of the wild card. Multiple personas now cloud your heart. As well as your corrupted friend's."

"Akira's been here?!" I yelled.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to introduce you to the wardens. To your left, Justine. And your right, Caroline."

"You better save your friend, Inmate." 'Caroline' slammed the bars of the cell with her baton.

"Ahh! You mean.. Akira comes here often, what does he do here?"

"This place is where most of his personas take form. He fuses personas here, using ones in his possession, to create stronger, more powerful personas." Justine explained.

"So all those personas that were way~~ to powerful for his current strength.. was done here?"

"That right, Inmate!" Caroline hit the cell once again.

"And now you can use the same power. We hope you will use it to save your friend." Igor requested.

"Well duh! If I have the same power now, of course I'll use it to save 'im!" I beamed. "So how does this 'Fusion' thing work?!"

After Igor explained to me how the Velvet Room worked, I began to make multiple powerful personas.

As I was finishing up with fusing personas, a flash of blue flames emitted from another cell.

It was Akira.

"Justine, can I withdraw Parvati?"

"Absolutely, please bear with me a moment. We have a guest." She smirked. Akira immediately brought his gaze to me, it was obvious that the Velvet Room doesn't get many 'wild cards'.

"Ryuji?! What? How long-?"

"Not long at all man, that Caroline girl is brutal. I think I have a boot mark on my back now." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

Akira shook his head. "T-that doesn't matter now. When you're done here, meet me at the hideout."

"Uhh... okay?" I agreed and left the Velvet Room. Leaving the Shibuya streets and going to Yongen-Jaya.

"Hey, Boss, Akira home?" The man shook his head.

"No, but you can head on upstairs though."

"Thanks man!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support this has gotten, I never expected it to grow this much even though it only has 6 chapters! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you're enjoying it! I'd love to hear what you like best about it.

"Ryuji!" Akira burst into the attic of the café and startled the blonde.

"Uwa! Don't scare me man!" Akira looked offended.

"Scare you?! You were in the Velvet Room! What did Igor tell you?"

"Um.. wild card... multiple personas... same ability as you... fusion.. the rest is a blur.. oh! Also the wardens. How have you managed with that Caroline girl anyway?"

"Never mind that! Igor must have told you more than that right? He basically follows me around anyway." Akira held on to Ryuji's shoulders for dear life. As if letting go would kill him.

"N-no! He didn't say anything else. I swear man!" Ryuji waved his hands infront of his face.

Akira seemed to release a breath Ryuji didn't know he was holding. "Well, at least we have more of an advantage in the palaces right?" Ryuji grinned.

'Now we may actually have a chance against shadow joker too.'

"Right. Let's bring everyone over. Mishima gave us a few requests while I was stuck inside for a few days."

"Good idea."

《》●《》

"Wait what? Ryuji can use more than one persona now too?!" Morgana looked astonished. He wasn't the only one astounded by the news.

"Ryuji that's great! We have a better chance now!" Haru encouraged the blond male.

"Congratulations on the accomplishment. It is something to be truly proud of." Yusuke smiled.

"Its great and all, but I recall meeting up for requests." Makoto pitched in.

"Right. Now there's this one guy..."

《》●《》

"Neko Shogun?" Akira chuckled.

"What? He looked cool."

"Rangda too.. I haven't used him yet..." Akira looked deep in thought.

Ryuji glanced towards the others and nodded slightly. "Ah shit, sorry man, I gotta go, I promised mum I'd help out with tea tonight."

Akira nodded, "That's fine. See you later."

"I have to go too. I have a modeling job later." Ann waved to everyone before catching up to Ryuji.

Soon enough, everyone had left mementos. Leaving the leader to drown himself in his thoughts. Putting on a face Morgana wished he didnt recognise.

"Akira.. you okay? I really wish I didn't have to say thi--"

"Then don't."

"What?"

"If you don't want to say it. Don't say it. I know you're gonna go into my Palace with the others. You think I haven't noticed? Don't bother with excuses. Just go and get it over with." Akira's voice slowly became more monotone.

Morgana slowly became to realise that _this_ is Akira's 'true self'.

"Sorry... Akira..." the blue eyed cat whispered. "For not noticing earlier."

Morgana ran out of Mementos and went to find the nearest person... who happened to be Makoto.

"Morgana? Whats wrong? We were just about to enter Akira's Palace, no?"

"Yeah, but Akira knows we're going into his Palace. I think its best to hold off for a while anyhow."

"How come?" She swiped a lock of hair out of her face.

"I think I just saw Akira's true self."

"In that case we need to discuss it with everyone immediately." Morgana purred in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

"He... sounded very monotone. Like all the emotion has been sucked dry..." Morgana trailed off, "He also already knows we've been going into his palace."

"He knows? Then what was all this bullshit we went through trying to hide it?!" Ryuji cursed.

"That makes things slightly easier. At least we don't need to send a calling card right? We can go in, take the treasure and leave." Yusuke interjected.

"That's right... I think." Morgana looked to his paws.

"Its enough to go on for now. Tomorrow we'll all go into the Palace and talk to 'Shadow Joker' thanks to Ryuji's new skill, we should have more of an advantage than normal. Spare for the fact that the Shadows may be erratic." Makoto smirked.

"Tomorrow, after school. We go into Akira's Palace and take the treasure. We'll save him. I'm sure."

"Why wait! Lets get a head start! Then we'd have less to do tomorrow right?" Ryuji grinned and stood up from his seat.

"Ryuji, we can't do that. We're tired. We're better off doing the whole Palace tomorrow when we're all rested." Ann chopped his head, forcing him to sit back down.

"Dammit. I hate when you're right." He sighed. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Fuse personas. Don't wait up." They exchanged glances. _Idiot. Of course they_ _don't_ _know_ _what you mean._

"Doesn't matter. It's a perk of ours." Ryuji winked and left the area, trying to find the familiar cell door.

 _Thank_ _God_ _it's_ _Justine_ _on duty today._ Ryuji thanked what ever God was listening.

"Welcome. What services would you like to make use of today?" Igor hummed, his nose still the centre of attention.

"Fusion, and.. do you know anyway to save Akira?" Ryuji sheepishly asked, Igor chuckled.

"The only way to know how to save another. Is to look into look into ones self, and face his own demons."

"Can you explain? I don't understand all this riddle crap."

"What she means is to look inside yourself and face what you see as reality." Caroline huffed.

Ryuji just looked dumbfounded, he didn't understand the girls words.

"What fusion would you like to perform today."

"Uhh... just a generic. .. fusion. With... Rangda and... Seiten Taisei." Igor nodded and beckoned the girls to work. "What do you mean look inside and face reality?!"

"I do accept myself you know!" Ryuji balled his fists through the cage. Caroline growled. "Please! You know what's not the truth! Get a hold of yourself, Inmate!"

"So you deny you have romantic feelings towards our other guest?" Justine smirked, as if she was hitting a nerve.

Ryuji growled as well. As if rivalling the twins. "What shit are you spouting? I don't swing that way dammit!" He defended.

"You're denying it?" Justine asked.

"Of course I am! I don't have feelings for Akira!" His voice sounded tense. Like he didn't understand the words coming out of his own mouth. "I'm leaving! Thanks for the fusion." He yelled, his voice full of spite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Save the leader Group Chat**  
_Ryuji_ _:_ Guys I got new personas you ready to go see Shadow Joker?

_Ann_ : I will never get used to the fact that Ryuji has the same power as Akira.

_Yusuke_ _:_ Yes, it is a sight to behold.

_Ryuji_ : The hell does that mean?!

_Makoto_ _:_ Again, I do believe this to be a great accomplishment for the team, but I thought we agreed to go into the Palace tomorrow?

_Haru_ _:_ I have to agree with Mako-chan. As Ann said before, we are all very tired. Let's do our very best tomorrow!

_Makoto_ _:_ I agree with Haru. Get an early nights sleep, everyone.

_Futaba_ _:_ Night!

Everyone left the chat to go about their day but worried thoughts filled their heads. ' _What if_ _something_ _goes_ _wrong? What if it all comes crashing down?'_

Despite their haunting 'day-mares' they manage to make it through the day and now the time has come.

"This is it." Makoto's gaze never left the blinding whiteness of their friend's palace.

"Ryuji. I think you should be there leader from here on out."

Out of shock, he turned to the voice of the suggestion. He looked down to Morgana. "What?"

"It's obvious you're the most capable in this situation. We even made Akira leader in the first place because of his unique ability being one of his many traits. Now you share that trait and I think no one is best fit to be leader other than you." Morgana smiled to the blonde boy. Ryuji smirked and nodded vigorously.

"Hell yeah! Ann, Yusuke and Mona, you guys are with me!" Ryuji knew he was gonna have fun for a few hours.

《》○《》

"Yo! Shadow Joker! Where you at man?!"

"Ryuji, should you be shouting like that?" Morgana warned, looking around for alerted enemies at the sudden sound. "It'll be fine. The only shadow we've seen around here is that Joker."

"You called for me." Everyone turned to the voice and as they expected, Joker was there.

"Yeah. I did. Now it's time to save our friend, so whether you like it or not, you're coming with us!" Ryuji growled. Joker looked down to his shoes...

...and laughed?

"He hehe... AHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HIM? YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ABOUT YOUR OWN FEELINGS! HOW CAN YOU SAVE ANOTHER WITHOUT FIRST KNOWING YOURSELF? haha. I'm sure.. the wardens told you... right?" His laughter died down and he glared at Ryuji.

"Skull.. what is he on about?" Makoto looked worried and shared glances with everyone. "Who are the 'wardens' he speaks of, Skull?"

"Skull?"

He couldn't concentrate.

"Ryuji!"

The wardens words filled his thoughts.

"SHUT UP. I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT WITH MY. BARE. HANDS. YOU ARE COMING WITH US. YOU ARE HELPING US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." Ryuji panted, he finally got a fraction of his stress out.

He turned to everyone else with apologetic stares. "Sorry," he mouthed. He ran up to the Shadow, grabbed his arm, and ran in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"Ryuji! What are you doing!" Ann yelled, trying to catch up to the blond athlete. "Ryuji!"


	9. Chapter 9

"A one on one battle? You're very courageous."

"I don't care about that crap. I just want to save 'im so we can stop all this mental shutdown shit." Joker laughed.

"He hehe. .. haha.. HAHAHA." He laughed. "I find it hilarious how you think hes saveable."

"He is. And I'm going to do it with my own two hands to prove it. You and me. Fists and weapons, no personas." Ryuji made a bet. No powers. Just man power.

"Ahaha. Deal. I want to watch your face fall to despair as you watch your beloved fade away from your grasp." It seemed the shadow knew what words tugged in what strings.

_Beloved?_

Before Ryuji could finish his thought, he just managed to dodge a punch from his alternate _friend._

Ryuji, in response, ran around the back to kick the back of his legs and hopefully gain an advantage.

However, he wasn't as quick as he would have hoped. Instead, 'Joker' almost comically, jerked out his leg and Ryuji cursed as he tripped over.

Joker sat himself on Ryuji's chest...

... and pulled out his gun. One that was dangerously close to Ryuji's blond laced forehead.

"Should have known... you were always one of the weaker teammates." Ryuji mentally cursed.

"Ryuji!" The blond looked over to the voice that called out to him, he just saw a blur of black, and slight red.

"Akira? What? Get outta here man! You don't know what'd happen if you're inside your own palace!"

"I don't care! I could tell that you're doing something stupid okay?! You always do!" Akira took a deep breath before continuing. "I.. was really scared."

"He's lying~~~" the shadow hummed. "Ryuji. You saw my attitude right? You know just as well as _I_ do. Shadows.. are the true feelings and desires of one's heart."

Joker readied the gun. He aimed at Ryuji's forehead and, at point blank, pulled the trigger. Causing a loud bang to echo in the torn and ripped walls.

Akira looked in shock in what his other self had done. He watched as Ryuji got shot in the head, with barely any distance between the barrel of the gun and the skin.

"G-guys! G-get here now! Hurry please!" Akira yelled out to anyone in his team that could've been listening. He prayed on Morgana's hearing.

In the meantime, Akira cast all the healing spells his personas had to offer, using all the healing and soul point items he had on his person.

"Akira! What-- Ryuji!" Ann knelt by Ryuji's bloodied side and aided in casting all the healing spells in her arsenal too.

"Guys, can I try this? Please, I think it may work!" Makoto asked, hurriedly. Akira nodded and stepped back from his friends body.

Akira caught a glimpse of what she had in her hand, a revival bead! Of course! Why didn't he think of that before?!

"Please.. Ryuji... wake up.. please." Akira mentally prayed.

"Damn that hurt like hell." A certain delinquent's voice softly echoed.


	10. Chapter 10

Joker faded, leaving behind something that could only have been the treasure, based on Morgana's reaction.

It was a picture, of everyone. One that they asked Sojiro to take of everyone one day.

"This was your treasure?" Haru asked softly, and in response, Akira nodded.

"Yeah.. I'd say more, but I'd better get out of here." Everyone wholeheartedly agreed and joined him back in the real world.

"Damn that headache kills!"

"Well you were shot in the head. Akira was so panicky that he didn't know what to do." Ann teased.

"Har har." Akira mocked. "Its weird to say but now we wait for my change?"

"That's how we normally do. Let us know if anything changes."

"S-sure." Truthfully. A lot has changed since Akira lashed to Morgana. "Oh Morgana, by the way--"

"Apology accepted. I know you weren't in your right mind."

 _That's_ _the_ _thing_ _though... I had never been more clear of mind than that day._ Akira sighed, "Yeah..."

"Hey, Akira, can I sleep over tonight? I'm too lazy to go get the last train. Plus, I know I won't be able to make it." Ryuji chuckled, "I'd be gone before you woke up."

"Its fine. It's Sunday tomorrow right? You could stay the whole day."

"Really? Alright! See you guys later!" Ryuji fisted the air, straining the muscles so they shook slightly.

"Bye everyone!" Ann beamed.

"Bye." Akira whispered

《》○《》

"Hey, Akira?"

"Hmm?" Akira tilted his head innocently.

"Do the wardens always speak in riddle?" Akira chuckled, and nodded.

"Yeah, Justine has a tendency to do that."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Akira questioned.

"Force a laugh? Like... you're tying to boost the mood but it fails terribly."

Akira looked down to his feet. "Forcing this kind of stuff is the only thing I can do." He whispered.

"What the eff man? You know better than that... hell even _I_ know better than that and I'm a dumbass!"

"You saw what my Palace was like. That's not just how I see myself. It's how the majority of the public sees me!" Akira started to yell. "Just knowing that... that others... see you.. like that," Akira took of his glasses and wiped his eyes.

Ryuji looked astonished if not scared. "H-hey..." Ryuji scooted closer and wrapped one of his arms over the shaking boy.

Akira didn't object and gave in, turning into Ryuji and digging his head into the groove of Ryuji's neck. Ryuji smiled and rubbed his back.

"Its okay to let it all out once in a while. Go ahead, scream if you have to."

Akira did just that, he screamed and screamed. It was the only thing that was heard, not even the bell of the door of the café opening was heard.

Ryuji glanced over towards the stairs of Akira's room and saw Boss smiling softly. The screams were softening but they still echoed in the room. Boss saluted to Ryuji and left the keys on the side as if to say _Stay as long as you need._


	11. Chapter 11

It felt like hours. But eventually, Akira screamed and cried himself to sleep. Ryuji didn't dare move him in fear of waking him, so he quietly closed up shop and brought the blanket from the bed onto the floor.

Ryuji lifted Akira's head and rested it on his chest. _I_ _hope_ _this is a good enough pillow for_ _ya_ _man._ He prayed and let the air drop the blanket, letting it fall where it did.

He soon fell asleep too. Everything was quiet, well... everything except Ryuji's thoughts.

 _Why am_ _I_ _so shaken? Are... are the wardens right after all?_ _Damn_ _it. No_ _that_ _can't_ _be true... I'm straight dammit!_

"Mn." Akira stirred in his sleep and paused Ryuji's argument with himself.

_He is cute though._

Akira groaned again and curled into a ball on his side. Ryuji didn't know what to do so he softly stroked Akira's arm.

Akira seemed to relax but he was still stressed. He gripped onto Ryuji's shirt with what seemed to be all his might.

This was gonna be a long night.

The morning rolled around and Akira woke first. He saw the situation himself and Ryuji were in and jumped back, then causing Ryuji to stir.

"Sorry, Ryuji, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's okay, you feeling better?" Akira nodded.

"I do, thanks for letting me get that all out."

"Anytime, man, just hit me up okay?"

"Sure, want some curry for breakfast?"

"Hell yeah! Make it super spicy too!" Ryuji grinned and ran to beat Akira to the stairs.

(~) (~)

"Excuse me," a voice disturbed their conversation.

Akira looked over and his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.

Ryuji seemed to have caught on and stood up, making the chair go backwards slightly.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Your boyfriend won't save you Akira." The man, who Ryuji assumed to be George, started making his way over to the apron clad boy.

Ryuji stood in front of the George. He had a menacing look in his eyes. "Watch me." Ryuji whispered, the murderous glint in his eye never wavered.

George smirked, "You think you can stand up to me, boy?" He raised his hand, building up the power to strike down on him. But Ryuji saw a blast of raven in front of his face as the hand lowered.

"Akira, Akira, Akira. You never were one for violence. Shame, we had so much fun too." George's voice was raspy.

"What. The fuck. Does that mean?" Ryuji's voice dripped with venom. George tilted his head.

"Why don't you all ask him." George sneered as he leaves the café.

As George leaves, Sojiro and Futaba walk in. "That's strange. I swear that man-- kid!"

"Akira! What happened Ryuji?"

"That man who just left. That was George. He came and threatened Akira, I stood up for him, and instead of me getting the hit..."

Sojiro sighed, "I was right. Anyway, what else did George say?"

"He said... that Akira was 'much fun' and I quote." Sojiro growled. "I don't even know what that means." Ryuji sighed.

Sojiro took a deep breath. "By the sound of it...." He looked reluctant. "I think it's safe to assume that George.... 'used' Akira, more than once too."

Ryuji could gave sworn he saw his vision go red.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠⚠Trigger Warning for this chapter⚠⚠

**Save the leader Group Chat**  
_Ann:_ I'm gonna kill him!  
_Makoto:_ I know how you feel.  
_Futaba:_ Guys, I... did some digging on George's past. His.. criminal past. It's not pretty. You won't like it at all.  
_Haru:_ Please. Tell us what you found.  
_Futaba:_ George has gone to prison many times for sexual assault.  
_Haru:_ Oh my goodness!  
_Makoto:_ That's abosolutley vile!  
_Futaba:_ He was also found that he had possession.. of.. ugh I feel too disgusted to type it out.  
_Yusuke:_ It was that atrocious?  
_Ryuji:_ Please, tell us Futaba, if you guys can't handle it, please just.. let me know.  
_Ann:_ I guess you're taking the largest hit out of all this, huh Ryuji?

Ryuji growled to himself. How could Ann always see through him? His phone buzzed and he saw he had a private message from Futaba.

 _Futaba:_ He was found in possession of... child pornography videos. Most of them... 'starred' Akira. He may have been six at most.

 **Save the leader Group Chat**  
_Ryuji:_ Yusuke.  
_Yusuke:_ Yes?  
_Ryuji:_ It was that atrocious.

Ryuji threw his phone across the room. Rage filling his eyes. "Ryuji? Dear, is everything okay?" His eyes softened at her voice.

"I'm fine mom! My friend is going through an... extremely hard time right now." He growled.

"Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help?" His mother walked into Ryuji's bedroom and picked up his phone, handing it back to him.

"I guess... you can try at least." His mother smiled. "There's.... this guy... and these twins that I recently met. Said that i have feelings for this guy. And I don't know! He's cute and all but I don't know if I can see myself with him... or if I even swing that way at all."

"You know. It seems to me, that you're confused."

_Yeah no_ _shit_ _._

"Try talking to other friends, not just these twins. Like that Ann girl from middle school. You seem to be close with her again. There's also that new boy from Kosei right? Whats his name? Yosuke?"

"Yusuke." He corrected.

"Exactly. Try talking to them, get second opinions. But remember, at the end of the day. You are still you." Ryuji smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go see him. Can I have some money for the train?"

"How far are you going," she asked, readying her purse.

"Yongen."

(~) (~)

"Ah, Ryuji. It's so late, what are you doing here?" Akira opened the café door, slightly rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Is Mona in too?" Ryuji asked, looking over Akira's shoulder.

"No, he's with Ann." Akira answered. "What did you want?"

"I don't know... truthfully. Just.... the twins say weird shit. But you've known them longer than I have." Akira nodded in realisation.

"You want me to translate?"

"If that's okay, man."

Akira let Ryuji in and closed the door behind him, they then moved up the stairs, Ryuji leading the way.

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"First off, how can you tell the difference? Like, between them I mean."

Akira chuckled, "That is a simpler one. The more aggressive one is Caroline, the peaceful one is Justine."

"Um, Justine said about 'the only way to know how to save another. Is to look into look into ones self, and face his own demons.' What ever that means?" Ryuji scratched his head.

"Sounds like, you have doubts about yourself. And you need to face them head on? What was that talk about 'how to save another'?" Akira looked into Ryuji's eyes, the blond's face turning flushed.

"Hey! I'm the one asking questions!" Akira flinched, scaring Ryuji slighlty.

"Shit sorry, didn't mean to yell,"

"It's okay. But that talk was about me, wasn't it? When you here hiding about going into my Palace?" Ryuji sheepishly nodded. "Crap! Now I feel bad for making you guys go to mementos. You did two runs of the Metaverse."

"Nah! It's fine, well I was anyway. I haven't gotten that good of a nights sleep since my dad left--- shit."

"Your dad left? You never said anything like that before." Akira looked concerned.

"You're just so comfortable to be around, I guess. It just spilled out. Forget what I said. Also, there _was_ another reason I wanted to see you."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Well," He trailed off.


	13. Chapter 13

"I didn't know you swung that way Ryuji." Akira scoffed, silently laughing.

"Oh, and I did?" Ryuji mocked, laughing along with him, but the laughter faded, and Ryuji's eyes became blank. As if he was in deep thought.

"How about this, you try kissing me, and then go from there." Akira suggested.

Ryuji looked at Akira in astonishment. He didnt even swing that way either, and yet here he was, offering up, what Ryuji thought, to be Akira's first kiss.

"I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It would be your first kiss right?" Ryuji looked embarrassed.

"And?"

"You dont deny!?" Ryuji sighed, he wasn't getting out if this situation easily. "Fine. Just promise that nothing strange will happen between us. Like, nothing awkward."

"Deal." Akira closed his eyes, waiting for Ryuji to edge closer. The boy gulped and closed the gap between them.

Ryuji was shocked. His lips were so soft, and they tasted of fruit. He didnt eat enough to recognise the specific fruit. Ryuji just comfirmed this. He certainly did have feelings for his best friend.

Akira was more happy than shocked or excited. No one knew, but Akira was hella gay. And his big time crush was pecking his lips. Who would say no to a situation like that?

After they parted, Akira did all he could to keep his blush down and hidden. "You know, I didn't hate that." Ryuji admitted.

"You know, I didn't hate that either." Akira mocked the blond.

"C-Can we..." Ryuji didn't have to finish his sentence. Akira toppled the boy, their lips crashing together. Long closed mouth kisses, only parting for when they needed air.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Akira joked. "Too long, that's what." He chuckled.

"Damn really? Sorry man. I kept you waiting, huh?" Ryuji apologised, pecking Akira's lips, holding his hand.

"No shit." Akira hummed, smiling, returning every single one of Ryuji's pecks.

"Okay, okay, I just want to cuddle now, I think Morgana would go ballistic to walk into that." Akira chuckled, to which, Ryuji thought was totally 'Fucking Hot' and totally 'Fucking Cute as Shit' at the same time.

"I can agree with that. Hey, can I stay around... like... all day?" Akira kissed Ryuji's check.

"Sure."

The rest of the day was spent hugging on Akira's bed, bringing up some of Akira's cooking, with a few pecks of kisses peppering their faces. Their cheeks, their lips, their foreheads. Not much of the front of the face was left un-kissed.

They loved every minute of it. Akira finally looked truly happy, and Ryuji no longer had to batter himself mentally over his confusion.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Akira! Wake up." Morgana pawed Akira's face, trying to wake him.

"Morgana..." Akira slurred. After eventually waking up. "Hnng? Where's Ryuji?"

"Ryuji? He left early this morning." Akira's face twisted into confusion.

"How early?" Akira pouted, oh how he would've loved to wake up to Ryuji's sleeping face, he wondered how Ryuji's mouth would've looked slightly parted.

"About... 5 am? Why?"

"Nothing, I just thought he was sleeping over." Akira looked towards his phone, taking the cold device into his phone.

He opened Ryuji's contact, he found a few missed messages.

 **Sorry,** **I** **left without saying anything.**  
**But...** **its** **my dad... apparently** **he's** **back**  
**Wow..** **I** **realised** **how shitty it is of me to say that to you of all people.**

Akira chuckled. He began to type away at his keyboard.

 _It's_ _okay,_ _don't_ _worry. Tell me, your dad.. hes back?_

He got a reply almost instantly.

 **Too much to type.**  
**Calling** **you, pick** **up** **.**

Akira smiled and picked up after two rings.

" _A-akira_ _?"_ Ryuji's voice seemed weak and feeble. Akira immediately became worried.

"Ryuji? Whats wrong are you okay?" Ryuji whimpered softly. "You know what, just don't say anything, leave the house right now, get as close to Yongen as you can with the money you've got, I'll meet you when you get off." Akira heard Ryuji hum and the blond hung up.

After 10-15 minutes, he got a text.

 **Can make it to Shibuya.** **Meet** **me at BBB?**

_Sure. See you in a min._

"Morgana, go to Ann's, just... go out the attic for a while okay." The cat nodded questionably.

"Sure... umm.. what for though?" Akira dismissed the cats train of thought and kicked him out, brining along his wallet.

Akira ran through the underground railways of Shibya. He tried to think of the shortest route to Big Bang Burger. After a minute or two, he made it to the burger joint and scanned for the blond boy.

"Akira." He turned to the voice and saw Ryuji's tear streaked face, his eyes averting Akira's gaze.

Akira gave Ryuji a hug, after a moments hesitation, Ryuji hugged back, burying his face into the crook of Akira's neck.

"Let's go back to LeBlanc. I'll make you a super sweet coffee. Okay? You can tell me everything then." Ryuji nodded and took Akira's hand in his own.

"Sorry... I know you have your own fatherly issues. I didn't want took drag you into mine too." Akira smiled, thanking Ryuji.

The ride back to the café was peaceful. But as soon as the door opened, that peaceful atmosphere was broken.

"Where the fuck is he Sojiro." Akira tensed and Ryuji knew who it was just from his hand being squeezed all of a sudden.

"Leave George." Sojiro growled, making the man enraged.

"The fuck was that?" George gripped onto Sojiro's collar, making Futaba clutch onto the foreigners arm, trying to drag it away.

"Hey! Bitch! Get offa me."

"Everyone just stop!" Akira's voice echoed in the room. "George. Outside. Please." Akira kept a stern face, he felt Ryuji gently squeeze his hand.

"I'll be okay." It seemed like a response to everyone's thoughts, but Ryuji and Akira both knew the meaning behind the reassurance. "I won't let him get to me that easy." He glared.


	15. Chapter 15

"You think I didn't see that, fuck face?" George growled, leaving Akira confused.

"See what?" George sneered and pointed to the blond boy who was having a coffee with Sojiro and Futaba inside.

"Ryuji? Whats wrong with Ryuji." Akira returned George's snarl.

George had nearly spat in Akira's face, but before the older male could gather the saliva, he stopped himself.

"You know... what would that boy toy of yours think when he sees them?" Akira's face filled with fear and anger.

"You wouldn't!" Akira knew he would, he threatened him with that same threat many times before, and Akira knew it wasnt going to be the last. "He's not a 'boy toy', by the way. He was the first friend I made here." Akira tried not to show any emotion saying his least favourite word when it comes to his relationship with Ryuji. 'Friend'.

"Please, I saw the way you walked into that coffee shit-hole. I know my son is a faggot." That was the last straw for Akira. He lunged forwards and drew back an arm to punch him. But before he could, George palmed him in the chest, winding him.

George, now gathering saliva like before, spat on the boy, getting entangled and damping his curly locks before stomping away.

Akira thanked what ever God was listening for the fact that it didn't take long for Ryuji to notice him on the floor, clutching his chest.

"Akira! Dammit, I should've gone with you." Akira shook his head.

"No, if you were there, he would have got you instead." Ryuji seemed to take a hint.

"I'm sorry man," Ryuji took Akira's hand in his and nestled his head into Akira's neck.

"Ha! See that Sojiro! Pay up! You owe me 20!" Futaba snorted.

"Yeah yeah," the adult sighed, reaching into his pocket, giving his daughter the money.

[♤] [♡] [♢] [♧]

Futaba smiled at the money Sojiro gave her, but after putting it away in her back pocket, she turned and gave Akira a hug.

The three teenagers sat in the ravens room, the coffee smell filling the room. "Your dad is sick." Futaba muttered. "I'm sorry, I searched his criminal past."

"You were bound to find out eventually. I actually prefer you finding out how you did." Akira felt Ryuji rub his nose against the back of his neck.

"Ryu," Akira hummed. Ryuji just snuggled deeper to the sound of the new nickname.

"I'm sorry, Aki,"

"Akira?!" Ann's voice echoed downstairs, everyone else had arrived. Akira looked to Futaba who guiltily hid her phone behind her back.

"I'm up here," he called out, Ryuji hastily jumped away from behind and landed next to Akira, subtly holding each others hand behind them.

"Akira are you okay?" Ann leaped onto Akira, hugging the life out of the boy, everyone else, who had just arrived, spare for Yusuke, toppled the boy.

Ryuji, Futaba, and Yusuke smiled and laughed at the boy underneath them all. "Guys! I can't breathe!" He panted.

They all laughed, apologising and got off of the boy. Ann took a deep breath. "So, you know we know right?" Akira nodded, the smile being slowly wiped off of his face. He felt Ryuji squeeze his hand.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning::  
> Minato might be OOC. Its been a while since I watched a p3 playthrough and of course all the persona protagonists are supposed to be silent heros so I never got the chance to hear his speech pattern and how he talks so you'll have to forgive me there.

"Yeah, I know you know. I prefer it like this anyway. He threatened to shown them to you and I just couldn't stand your guys' opinion of me change." Akira admitted.

"Why would he do such a twisted thing?" Yusuke asked solemnly, crossing his arms, his posture at a slight angle.

Akira smiled slighlty. "Its been like that for as long as I can remember... I've never known a moment in that house where I've felt safe." He paused for a breath. "I was slighlty relieved when the police told me I was on probation." Everyone looked at him, as if asking for more information.

"Hey, kid!" Sojiro yelled from downstairs. "Your cousins are here." Akira lit up. He ran down the stairs and saw the two males, plus the female.

"Minato, Minako, Yu! I thought you weren't coming at all?" Akira smiled. The rest of the thieves followed their leader down the stairs and saw the largest smile on his face they've ever seen.

"We had heard about the Phantom Theives stuff and we all wanted to check on you." Akira nervously smiled and thanked him.

"Oh, I know you guys." Futaba raised her voice. "You two saved Iwatodi and Port Island right? And you were the main investigator of the Inaba incident right?" All three looked confused.

"How do you know that? We were never in the news?" Yu stuttered over his words.

"You'll have to forgive her. She's a tech wiz. She's good at the deep web and hacking shit." Ryuji grinned, ruffling her hair. "How did you do all that anyway?" He added.

They looked between themselves nervously. Morgana sat onto one of the stool tables. "They have similar readings to yours. They used Personas."

Minako squealed. "Oh my gosh he speaks!" She ran up to him and petted him.

"So you have personas too. That saves time." Minato quietly said, still not having removed his earphones.

"So, why do you guys have Personas?  It's not like you need them do you?" Minako smiled, still stroking Morgana's head. Minato chuckled. "They're the Phantom Theives."

"Hey, let's take this upstairs." Akira muttered, he kept seeing shadows outside of the window and if it were people, talking about this stuff in the café was a really bad idea.

Everyone introduced themselves and got to know each other. It wasn't long before the conversation turned back to phantom thievery. "So who was the last person you guys changed? Who was the last person you worked on?" Minako sounded strangely delighted that her youngest cousin was a wanted criminal.

Akira chuckled, "Actually, these guys have just finished changing me." The three new arrivals looked confused.

"But, you didn't have these 'distorted desires' you mentioned, right?" Ryuji titled his head in a kind of way that said 'kinda but kinda not'.

They then explained the story of how they came to the conclusion of changing their leaders heart.

 


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry, Akira, I know how hard George can be on you." Yu apologised, Akira shook his head.

"Yu, it's fine, it's not like he's your dad. I probably deserved this is one way shape or form." This comment from Akira made Ryuji's blood boil.

"The hell, man, you didn't deserve shit!" Ryuji yelled, scaring the rest of the room.

"We all agree, Ryuji, but please, don't shout. Minato and Minako are the only deaf ones here." Yu snickered, making Ryuji sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Just becuase we wear our earphones most of the time doesn't mean that we're deaf, Yu!" Minako huffed.

Akira smiled at the boy as a thank you and Ryuji sat back down, growling in the process. "Yeah yeah," he muttered.

"Hey~~ I dont like the dark atmosphere. Let's talk about something else." Minako smiled, both at everyone in the room and to Morgana's purring.

"She's right, tell us, what's it like being the Phantom Theives? Who awoke first?" Ryuji pointed to Akira. 

"I witnessed it man, it was terrifying. The dude ripped off his mask and blood was pouring down waterfalls on his face." The three relatives winced at the thought. "Saved my ass then too." He smiled, teeth bare.

"Ripping off masks?" Minato asked. "That's how you summon?" Haru nodded, silently answering his question. "I remember at awakening we were on fire too," Ann put a finger to her chin.

"That sounds about right." She added after some thought. "How do you guys summon?"

"Evokers." The twins answered. When they were met with confusion they pulled out a silver laced gun with intricate patterns and the letters 'S.E.E.S' on the side.

Yu looked to the side in embarrassment. "What was yours, Narukami?" Yusuke politely asked. "Crushing Tarot cards." He chuckled, nervously.

"As in the fool and the hanged man? Fortune telling?" Makoto seemed intrigued, Yu nodded.

"That's right. So what's your guys' personas?" Yu asked, genuinely happy that he found more persona users.

"Seiten Taisei." Ryuji grinned.  
"Astarte" Haru continued, and everyone had said their persona until it was Akira's turn.

"What about you, Akira, what's your persona?" Minako looked into his dark eyes, Ryuji chuckled.

"This one is a special case!" He beamed. "Go on, tell 'em." Ryuji was smiling like an idiot and the rest of the Theives were smiling but in a more polite manner.

"I have to tell them?" Akira slighlty groaned while chuckling. "I have whats called 'the wild card'." The other three smiled at those words. "Why are you smiling? What it something I said?" Akira got nervous.

"No, we're wild cards as well." Minato smiled, finally removing one of his earphones. "Who is your velvet room attendee?" Yu asked. Akira noticed he was asking most of the questions.

"Twins, Caroline and Justine." Akira started but Ryuji jumped in. "Caroline is cruel and her abuse is uncalled for man!"

The outburst didn't shock anyone this time around. But the peaceful test and laughter suddenly came to a halt when Sojiro shouted out from downstairs.

"Hey! Kid! Get down here, you might wanna see this!" He sounded panicked so everyone ran down the stairs and followed Sojiro's gaze.

"Shadows?! Here?!" Makoto finally said, the Theives looked down.

They were in their Theives attire.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"So these are the things you fight. And what's with the clothes?" Sojiro asked. They dismissed the question and told the man to hide. Sojiro hurriedly ducked as a large oversized claw went hurdling his way.

"Mabufula!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm getting resistance from ice!"

"Then let's try some o' this! Maziodyne!" Ryuji lunged and watched as lightning fell from the sky.

"I got a weakness! Akira! Hit him with lightning!" Akira nodded and he cast Mazio. It wasnt as strong as Ryuji's attack but it did knock him down and everyone went in for an all out attack.

After Haru's little flair at the end their attire returned to normal. "What... happened?" Yusuke huffed.

"What was a shadow doing in the real world? It wasnt even like that for us." Yu panted, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

"Somethings not right." Ryuji stated the obvious.

"Yeah, we need to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand." Makoto said, everyone nodded. They ran back inside the café. "It doesn't seem like they can get in here.

Sharp knocking was heard on the café door. "Hey! Let me in!" Akira recognised the voice. It was 'The King' that had taught him a bunch of tricks for his use in the Metaverse. "Akira! You gotta help! My mom turned into one of those things! T-the Phantom Theives can help right?" He seemed panicked and scared.

"Take deep breaths and show me where you last saw your mom." Akira smiled softly and let the boy lead the way, he nodded to the others. "Minako, Yu, Minato. You guys are with me. The rest of you find others who've been turned into shadows."

Makoto nodded. "Good idea. We'll need all our strongest players up front. You four are our trump cards right now. Please don't do anything rash." Minako chuckled.

"Rash? Us? Please, Mako-chan you humour us!" Makoto smiled on response, leaving the wild cards to do their thing.

"Do you need the Velvet Room before we go?" Minato asked. "This will be the only time you can go." Akira gave the idea some thought and accepted the offer.

He walked up to Justine. "Greetings. It seems the destruction of your world has arrived far sooner than we had originally anticipated. You'll want to prepare yourself." Akira nodded. "We have had a large increase of guests. You may want to give them a warm welcome." She added.

Confused, Akira walked into the blue translucent cell door. He saw his cousins and his boyfriend, all each in their own cells. "Hey man," Ryuji called out, giving him a smile but his eyes screamed panic.

Akira knew the reason behind his panicked eyes and he felt the same. Akira smiled at him. "Hey, I'll be fine. Besides, if anything does happen, we have all of our healing and revival beads right?" Taken aback, Ryuji slowly nods.

"I apologise." A deep voice speaks up.

"Igor?" Akira asks. "What's happening?" The three cousins glance to each other.

"Akira! Something isn't right with Igor. His voice... its different." Minato uncharacteristically raised his voice.

Akira knows that when Minato raises his voice this something is definitely wrong and needs to be sorted immediately. He looked to Ryuji who took it upon himself to ask the million dollar question.

"Igor. Who are you, really?" Ryuji growled. Igor chuckled.

"Hehe.. hahaha. AHAHA. Oh," he sighed. "If it weren't for you three my plan would have gone perfectly." His deep voice made everyone uncomfortable.

"What plan!" Ryuji yelled. "What the eff is going on here!"

"He's the one causing the Shadows in the real world." Minato's voice was dark. Igor stood up and his desk vanished. He floated up into the air and commanded the five of the ground.

"Only four of you can attack me. Choose well." He opened all of their cells and the joined in the middle.

This is where everything will start going downhill.

 


	19. Chapter 19

The family of four plus Ryuji all unanimously decided that Akira along with his family would be the ones to take out Igor.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Ryuji?" Akira asked. The faux blond nodded, before adding his own opinion.

"I'm sure. Besides, even if I am in the Velvet Room right now we still don't know if I can still use all these persona. It was only while we helped you out. But go kick his ass for me!" Akira chuckled and nodded.

"I will. Stay safe okay?" Ryuji returned his nod and ran to the side, ducking under whatever cover he could find.

"Its you and us, Igor!" The four yelled in unison. 'Igor' laughed manically. Igor lunged forward, he held out his hand dug his fingers into Minato's shoulder dealing him a strong physical attack

"Urk! E-even for a physical a-attack. He's s-strong." Akira panicked slightly for the wellfare of his cousin. "Got it! Everyone focus on defense!" The raven yelled.

"Maziodyne!" Yu yelled, calling Izanagi. Izanagi took his staff and slammed it into the ground, a large cloud formed over Igor and a lightning blot triple the size of the imposter struck down on him.

Oh how Akira wished for Futaba or Morgana right about now. "--- we--- ight-- ing--" Akira heard a familiar voice in his head but he couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying.

"You heard that too right?" Minako yelled, not taking her eyes off of Igor, she quickly glanced around, looking for confirmation.

The other three nodded. "More lightning attacks!" Yu bellowed. Despite the situation, Akira was glad he got to see these sides of his cousins today.

Akira summoned Alice. "Alice! Come to me!" He shouted. "Ravage them!" He added, casting a strong lightning based spell that also healed all the team for as much damage that was taken.

Minato thanked his cousin and continued attacking, everyone hitting him with lightning based attacks. "Get ready to dodge everyone!" Akira warned. Effortlessly, everyone stepped to the side, dodging the attack.

"N--ce d--g- --gu--s." That familiar yet distorted voice rang in their heads. It was slightly clearer to understand. It sounded like...

"Futaba?!" Akira yelled. "Futaba, we can't hear you!"

"Jeez, okay okay, don't shout at me. You guys okay?" Everyone nodded. "Who is this guy. What's wrong with his nose?"

"It's hard to explain, just help us finish him!" Akira made a persona change to Satan but it didn't work and it changed to Arsene. He was stuck with the fire dealer. He huffed and cast Agidyne.

"Strong to fire!"

"Then try this!" Yu yelled, casting Mabufula. "Weakness!" Was Futaba's response.

"Keep hitting it with lighting and ice!" She added, looking back at past attacks. The family nodded, ready for the plan change, moving formation and changed personas.

Minako hit him with ice causing Igor to freeze and was unable to move. Minato followed with lightning, resulting in the ice to shatter and Igor doubled over. "Time for an all our attack!" The four yelled, closing in on the fake Igor.

After tirelessly repeating the process, Igor fell to the ground, defeated. When he vanished, another took his place, yet his aura was more welcoming

"My my, I would have never thought I'd see such familiar faces. However, welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between realities. Mind and matter." His permanent grin and his now softer voice made Akira smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of SouYou but we don't mind that right?

Ryuji leaped onto Akira. "W-woah, Ryu, im sorry." Akira hugged Ryuji back, chuckling. The other four smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging him tighter.

"I'm fine." They hugged for a while longer and the others just stared and smiled softly, until Futaba broke the silence.

"Joker! Queen said that the others and herself watched the whole battle!" Oracle exclaimed. They all stared at each other, confused.

"Let's go," Minako spoke up, they all nodded and they ran

They all ran outside the Velvet Room and joined the other Phantom theives. The group seemed considerably larger than the original 7 members of the wanted group.

Yu looked at some of the members. "Yosuke, what? Why is everyone here?" Yosuke looked at his boyfriend.

"I don't know, man, we were just training in the TV before _someone_ said we should've jumped through a portal and we ended up here. Yosuke said, glaring at Teddie, who retorted with "Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"Mitsuru? Did you guys jump through a portal as well?" Minako bounced over to her friends, hugging Yukari, before nuzzling her head into the crook of Akihiko's neck.

"Along the same principle, yes." Mitsuru smiled. "Who are these people?" Junpei questioned the twins. "The tall silver one and the one in the black trench coat and red gloves are our cousins. The trench coat is also the leader of those Phantom Theives that we left for."

"How do you do it?" Yukari asked, her voice showing her curiosity. Futaba just smirked, from inside Necronomicon. "You all have the same readings." She cackled, "We're all persona users!"

"Really? I didn't know there's actually so many!" Fuuka exclaimed. Everyone smirked. "We should go back to LeBlanc." Akira suggested. They agreed and Ryuji subtly held his hand.

After Akira tirelessly made everyone coffee, they all talked between groups that were shared. All the wild cards were together. Junpei, Yosuke and Ryuji talked. Chie, Akihiko and Makoto talked.

Mitsuru was with Rise and Haru, while. Yukari talked with Ann and Yukiko. So on and so forth.

Koromaru barked and Morgana looked in shock. "Excuse me! I'll have you know I am NOT a cat!" He yelled, making Koromaru flinch.

"You have hurt Koromaru's feelings. Such a harsh tone was not nessessary." Said the girl with blonde hair. Minako apologised to the others.

"Aegis! Sorry about her. She's not really.... from here." She chuckled nervously, but jumped when Futaba squealed. "OHMIGOD, A ROBOT!" She comically spun around Aigas, her eyes like stars.

"A robot?!" Ann looked amazed. "What an unusual twist." Yusuke added.

"What I find unusual is how you have not noticed your friends' romantical relatio--" Yosuke and Ryuji quickly cut her off by slapping their hands over her mouth.

Akira and Yu chuckled at their partners. Ann looked smug. "What was that Aegis?" She smirked. The robot shook off the boys hands and finished her sentence. "I find it unusual how you don't notice the romantic relationships within Narukami's group and Kurusu's group." The two leaders gulped.

"Surprise," Yu weakly chuckled. "Yu! You're dating someone." Chie looked betrayed, albeit comically. Yu blushed before gently taking Yosuke's hand in his. Slowly in case he pulled away, but he didn't. "No!" Chie's eyes were wide.

"You got with Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji asked, not really underreacting or overreacting. Yu understood he was neutral on the situation.

"That's sorted." Ann smiled, "But what about our group? Who's in a secret relationship now's the time! Ryuji~~?" Ryuji blushed but nodded.

"Oh my god really? I was only kidding." She whispered that last part. "Who with? Do we know her?"

"Him," he corrected. "But yeah, you all know him." He blushed immensely. Everyone traded glances, trying figure out who the mystery person was. Futaba just smirked. "Is it Mishima?" Ann questioned. Akira scrunched his nose. "That's a no then." Makoto hummed.

"It's Akira okay!" Ryuji yelled, hoping it would hide the blush of his face but yelling just made his face a darker shade of red.

Akira smiled, "Now that's out of the way, can we focus on what's at hand? The Shadows in the real world." His face turned more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know people are split with shipping Minako with either Akihiko or Shinji but to justify my choice, having not played p3p, I showed my *non gamer sister* pictures of both ships and she made the decision, so I apologise but the choice was not mine to make.
> 
> Some of you might not think that's fair but I think it's reasonable


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this is wasn't so sure about how it turned out. I hope it didn't seem a bit too rushed or unnecessary.

Everyone agreed and they talked all night about plans of attack. They talked all night and had realised that the Shadows in the real world had something to do with everyones journeys.

The Shadows only came out at midnight. You had to enter a specific area of mementos to enter battle. It was a little confusing at first, but after some explaining everyone managed to understand.

They all said their farewells for now, and had agreed to meet up at mementos by midnight that next day. This left everyone to do their own thing until that time. Ann left to a photoshoot and Morgana went with her. Haru gave Makoto a ride back to her home before going home herself and Akira lent money to Yusuke for the train ride back to his dorm.

Ryuji had stayed with Akira, and, now, no one had the right to complain about why they were spending so much time together. "So..." Akira trailed off. "We never got to talk about your dad." Ryuji hummed a 'Yeah.' Akira knew how uncomfortable this kind of talk could be, so he held Ryuji's hand and peppered his cheek in soft kisses that calmed him down, as if to say, 'take your time.'

"I know I said this before but I feel bad talking to you about this even though you got your own shit to deal with. With George and all..." Ryuji stared  at the ceiling. Akira had gotten some new glow in the dark star stickers, and now they both couldn't look away from each other or the stickers.

"I don't mind. Just take your time. Tell me what happened." Akira smiled sympathetically. Ryuji sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. "He just.... pisses me off ya know!" Akira chuckled. "He disappears for 10 years and all of a sudden he's back and wants to get in my mums panties." Akira cringed. "Exactly!" Ryuji growled at himself before sitting up and nuzzling his face into Akira's neck.

Akira sat up as well at the contact of his lover. He let Ryuji's legs wrap around his waist and stroked his back. His feet connected, his knees bent making a diamond around where Ryuji was sat. They sat there for a while before Akira broke the silence. "Physical abuse wasn't the only thing George did to me." His voice hitched, making Ryuji jolt back to look at his eyes, which were beginning to water.

"H-he did some shitty things to me that I would do anything for to forget. H-he... touched me in places I-I didn't e-even k-know you could r-reach w-with a finger." Ryuji knew where this was going so he interlocked his fingers with Akira's and gently pecked his lips. Softly. One after another. Making Akira ask for more by leaning into the blond.

"P-please. R-ryuji. M-make me f-forget." Ryuji blushed heavily. He knew what he was asking for but he was too nervous to both accept or deny. So instead he deepened the kiss. Gently tracing his lips with his tongue.

"I-I don't know how much help I'll be..." Ryuji blushed, Akira lips tracing his jaw. "I-If it's you... anything you'll do will h-help me..." Akira looked into Ryuji's eyes that stared back at him with longing.


	22. Chapter 22

Akira woke to the alarm, it read 9:35 PM. He had forgotten about the mission tonight at midnight. He looked up at Ryuji and gently rubbed his chest. "Hey." He whispered. "Time to get up, Ryu." Akira smiled as the faux blond slowly stirred.

"Aki... how're you feeling?" He asked, stretching his arms before tangling his fingers in his raven hair. Akira smiled and whispered with a 'much better.'

Ryuji returned his smile and kissed Akira's lips. "We better get ready." Akira stood up, putting his clothes on, throwing the dirty ones in the hamper. "We're going into mementos right?" Ryuji asked, doing the same. Akira nodded.

"Hey! Joker! Skull!" Panther waved her arm in the air, grabbing their attention. The two boys caught up and everyone looked to Akira. "Okay then. Skull, what level would you say you are?" Ryuji thought for a second before responding with 65, everyone in Akira's group nodded. "Okay, so, you'll stick with the groups were all used to. We'll use Oracle, Fuuka, and Rise for communication between groups. We'll do three trips. Mona, take the twins' team down to to the bottom of mementos. Give them some of the items I gave you." The cat nodded.

He turned into a bus, although shocking the two new groups, they didn't complain when they sat inside. Minako sat at the wheel. The only ones who looked terrified were Akihiko and Minato. She stepped on the gas and everyone erupted in screams. "Minako~~~~~~!" Their voices echoed before they disappeared into the darkness of mementos.

Soon, Morgana returned, empty and also slightly deaf. "Take Yu's group into the middle!" Akira yelled. Yu was at the wheel this time and everyone seemed calm. Yosuke whined, "Yu! You're always so slow! I've told you so many times! You gotta pick up the pace!" He growled before stomping on the gas himself, causing Chie and Yukiko to scream.

Then Mona returned once more, and Akira's group entered the higher levels of mementos. "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be our toughest mission yet?" Ann asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"I feel you may be right," Makoto sighed. A few hours later Rise had raised her voice."G-guys! Yosuke is down and he's badly hurt! He needs to get out of here!" Akira and the rest of the teams panicked.

"Everyone let's go back to Leblanc. We've stayed in here for a while we should go and rest." Minako spoke up. Akira agreed and sent Mona to pick up Yu's team first and then the twins.

"We can walk out, we are on the top levels just get Yosuke to safety." Mona nodded and turned into a car, speeding away.

Eventually, Akira's group had made it back to Leblanc and Yosuke was conscious but weak. Yu had rest his head on his lap. "We had used a bunch of healing spells and items but I think there's a debuff we can't see." Yukiko explained.

Futaba placed one of her small hands on his forehead and quickly pulled it back. "Nope. It's just a fever." Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm sensing a harmful virus in the atmosphere. It is weak but Yosuke seems to have a weak immune system." Aegis  explained.

Yu kept running his fingers in Yosuke's hair, "How harmful?" His voice was calm but his eyes showed paranoia. Aegis smiled softly, "It should pass in a few days."

 


	23. Chapter 23

At Yu's request, everyone stayed away from the outside for the next few days while Yosuke's fever passed. Everyone complained about being locked in, well, everyone except for Futaba.

In the end, Yosuke's fever did pass and he apologised for the trouble. But what concerned everyone was now the outside was back to normal.

"Um... Sojiro?" Futaba asked her adoptive father. He hummed as a sign for her to continue. "H-have you noticed o-outside?"

"What about it-- I-its back to normal?" The man looked at the blue sky in astonishment. "And everyone just looks like nothing ever happened?"

"Becuase to them, these past few days nothing out of the ordinary happened." Morgana said, as if he wanted Akira to pass on his message.

"H-he really does talk." Everyone looked at Sojiro. "You can hear Morgana? But you never went into the Metaverse." Ann asked the question on everyones mind.

"Wait... all those shadows... they didn't come here. We went there..." Makoto looked around the room at their fellow persona users.

"We better check the Metaverse, see if there's any drastic changes. We can decide where to go from there." The had all agreed on doing so over the next few days, they were all exhausted.

Akira looked towards Ryuji. Ryuji took Akira's hand and sighed. "Who knew we'd get caught up in something like this?" Ryuji heaved.

"All because you went into my Palace." Akira looked to his feet. Ryuji rubbed the ravens arm, "Hey, none of this is your fault. Okay? None of it." Akira softly smiled.

"Are you sure.... I just..." Akira sighed while Ryuji chuckled. "I get it, Aki. Let's just get some sleep." Akira nodded and went to bed with Ryuji.

Akira got under the covers and invited Ryuji who paused for a second. "I'll be there in a sec. Lemme message my mom." Akira smiled and nodded, closing his eyes.

Ryuji stepped to the side and took out his phone from his pocket. He didnt type anything, he just looked over the messages he recieved from his mother... well her phone... the sender was a doctor claiming he was the last person contacted from a Jane Doe's phone.

Ryuji dropped his phone, jolting Akira awake. "Ryuji, what's wrong?" He hurriedly asked.

"M-My mom... she... " he couldn't finish his sentence, instead, he let Akira grab his phone and read the messages. "Oh... Ryu..." Akira enveloped the shaking blond in a hug.

"Ryuji I'm so sorry... no one should have to go through that... do you want to see her?" Akira asked softly. Ryuji feverishly nodded. Akira helped him stand and walked with him to the station. "C-come with m-me?" Ryuji spluttered.

Akira joined Ryuji on the train. "Ryuji..." Akira whispered, clutching tighter onto the blond's hand. "Stay strong okay?" He tried to reassure him. "For her... Let's watch her wake up.. and when she does... Let's greet her with a smile... does that sound okay?" Ryuji stayed silent before nodding his head after a few seconds.

They arrived at the hospital and Ryuji shakingly told the receptionist his mother's name. Something the medical team had deduced with quick questions on the way here.

"She has serious memory loss but I'm sure that in due time we do believe that she'll regain everything." The doctor explained.

"H-how did... I mean... what...?" Ryuji couldn't finish his sentence. The doctor looked at his clipboard, flicking through the papers in his hands.

"We noticed some old scars on her hips and thighs when some nurses were examining her. We assume it was domestic abuse." Ryuji growled. "What caused the amnesia, however, was a forcefull blunt attack to the back of the head."

Ryuji growled. "That bastard!" He gripped Akira's hand tighter, the raven didn't complain, he didn't even flinch, he just withstood it as his boyfriend let out his anger.

"I knew that prick was up to no good!" Ryuji whisper-yelled as he sat down next to his amnesiac mother.

"Hello, I'm sorry I can't remember." She softly smiled, a look of apology in her eyes. Ryuji smiled in response, albeit weakly.

"The doctors say you'll be fine with time." Ryuji slowly brought his hand out, asking if it was okay to hold hers. She held out her hand too and Ryuji boldly took it.

"Well, this is definitely familiar. Your hands are so warm." She smiled and melted into her forgotten son's hand. She held out her other hand as a silent request that Ryuji happily accepted.

"Ryuji.. we have hearts to see?" Akira hoped his slow boyfriend got the hint, and thankfully he did. "I get it." He smiled. "I have to go, but me and my warm hands will be back tomorrow." The woman chuckled and waved to the boy.

 "You okay?" Akira asked, stroking Ryuji's arm. The blond took a deep breath and his face rested with a scowl. 

"I will be after I kick the shit out of that man." Akira smiled slightly in support and they both went to the hideout.

"Where were you two?" Makoto crossed her arms, huffing slightly. Ryuji growled and turned his head away. "I'll make him pay dammit." He whispered.

"George?" Akira shook his head. "No, we were--" Ryuji shook his head. "It's okay, we're here now. Let's just get this over with."

"We gotten any mementos requests?" Ann asked, and Ryuji piped up. "I got one. Goes by the name Tadataka."

"What's his family name?" Makoto asked, preparing a pen and paper. Ryuji furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Sakamoto. His name is Tadataka Sakamoto."

"Related to you?" Morgana snickered. Ryuji slowly nodded. "That name sounds familiar..." Ann placed a finger to her chin.

"S' my Dad." Ann lit up, Akira too. "Guys we have to take this." They said in unison. They looked at each other and softly bumped fists at the linked mind.

 "Hey, you two," Haru smiled, "I'm pretty sure we would've taken the request even if he wasn't related to Ryuji." 

Makoto nodded. "It had been a personal request we would've taken it, no questions." Futaba smirked.

The group smiled and gave Ryuji a thumbs up. The blond getting a small kiss on the forehead. "Everything will work out Ryu, I promise." 

"Shall we head out to mementos?" 

Ryuji grinned. "Oh, I'm gonna love kicking his ass."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter than others forgive me!  
> i also wrote the latter half witth my ps vita so if there are lowercase letters where there shouldn't be i know of them and ill fix them when i reach my phone

"Here we are. This part of mementos belongs to Tadataka." Makoto glanced to Ryuji then to Akira as if to say:  _Will he be okay?_

Akira noticed her stare and he smiled softly. "Well Joker, who's goin' in?" Mona huffed, he seems quite pleased with himself, making it all the way down to these bottom levels of mementos.

"Skull, and myself." Joker looked ahead, not meeting anyone's gaze before continuing. "The rest of you keep focusing on buffs, debuffs and healing." The Phantom Thieves seemed to object at first, but considering this is Ryuji's father... they all humbly stood down.

"Look who it is." The man scoffed. "The Phantom Thieves, and oh? What's this?" He chuckled.

"I recognise that hair and physique anywhere. Ryuji. My sorry weak excuse for a bratty kid." The faux blond growled. "If you're here, that slut you call mom must be close behind." Ryuji's vision clouded with anger, Akira had to physically stop him from snapping.

"You know where she is, bastard!" Tadataka cocked his head, teasing him, wanting him to snap. A mentally unstable person is the best prey after all.

"Oh? Remind me, boy." Ryuji had enough. He pulled off his skull mask, screaming in pain and anger, his face contorting and clearly showing such emotions.

"I've had enough of you, you bastard!" Ryuji had thrown Akira to the side ages ago. Makoto had rushed to his side helping him stand. "She's in the hospital because of you, prick!" Ryuji was throwing any and all insults he had on his mind. "You beat her so much, she doesnt even remember who I am, damn it!" Ryuji's eyes had practically turned red from their usual soft brown.

Akira stood next to Ryuji, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I snapped. You good?"

"I'm fine, how about you." Ryuji grinned, his grip on the pipe tightening. "I need to punch somethin'."

Akira mimicked Ryuji's grin, stepping to the side silently saying  _be my guest._

Ryuji growled as he cast Maziodyne. Seiten Taisei (whom he had bought back with the help of Akira and the compendium thank god) formed and twirled his staff in the air, lunging it forward once the spell was done. A dark cloud had formed over Tadataka. Just as quick as the cloud had arrived, the lightning hit and had dispersed.

Futaba made a sound of confusion. "Oracle? What's wrong, talk to us," Akira told her. She made a few noises which told them that she was still processing what happened. "He's weak to the attack but he's not at the same time?" She questioned herself.

"Joker, you try a lightning attack," Makoto suggested. "If hes strong, hes weak to Skull's attacks only and vice versa," She attempted to quickly explain her reasoning. Akira saw her point, thanked her, and cast Maziodyne himself; Akira thanked his lucky glow-in-the-dark stars that the compendium existed.

 "I'm getting double weakness! You were right Queen. Weak to lightning AND Joker." Akira could hear the smugness in her voice near the end of that sentence. Akira thanked the youngest and eldest members before apologising to Ryuji.

"Sorry, but i want you to sit this out," Akira could see the anger mixed with confusion. "If he's strong to you it's likely that you're weak to him. I dont want another incident like that again." Akira rested his head on Ryuji's shoulder, they knew they were in the midst of battle right now, but they didnt let it stop them.

"Fine. Who am i swappin' with?" He seemed to have given up but he was still as cheery as usual as one could be in this situation. Akira gave him a blank stare. "You're not." He said simply.

"Im doing this on my own." He placed a chaste kiss on the blonds forehead and went to dodge the large robotic claw that attempted to slash at him.

"I'll be fine." Akira gave a cheeky grin that the others had never seen before, turned to cast another Maziodyne. Like before, the grey cloud formed above Tadataka, striking him to the ground.

Tadataka growled and stood back up immediately. He was raging. "You're gonna pay for this you idiot!" He yelled.

"Haha," Akira laughed. "Maybe when I kick your ass you'll think of a better insult" The blond chuckled at the similarly weak insult.

"Panther, I'm gonna try a physical, I'm going to want a defense and attack boost if you've got the SP." Akira turned to the blonde female. 

"You got it Joker!" She chuckled. Ann cast Heat Riser onto Joker. The leader was thankful for the extra agility. The same claw attack, from before, was headed for Akira.

The extra agility came in handy for Akira, for if he didn't have it he knew he wouldn't have been able to dodge the attack. "Stay still bastard!" Tadataka snarled.

After rinse and repeating the process of casting a lightning attack and restoring SP Tadataka finally collapsed and fell to his knees. 

The Thieves cheered at the achievement but Futaba raised her voice. "Someone catch Joker!" They all looked at their leader who had closed his eyes and he looked ready to collapse. 

"Joker!" Ryuji had thrown himself to catch Akira in his arms. Ryuji moved his mask to the top of his head. "Joker wake up dammit, what items do we have?" 

Futaba stepped forward. "I have wide eye drops," She handed him the drops. "I can't tell if he is dizzy or not though. It might just be exhaustion." Ryuji nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Let's get back to the real world. Joker knows a good doctor we can take him to." Morgana informed them. The team nodded and took Akira back to Takemi's clinic.

* * *

"What happened?" The woman asked, flicking through her clip board, "I'm assuming you are his phantom thief subordinates?" She asked them all. they stood shocked but nodded. "Thankfully, its just exhaustion, but Akira is going to be out like a light for a few days. It's best to let him sleep with blondie next to him."

Ryuji blushed but nodded, and then the room suddenly became extremely crowded as Minato, Minako, Akihiko, Yu and Yosuke entered the room. "Is Akira okay?!" Yu asked, panicked. The phantom thieves looked towards the sleeping raven with warm yet concerned smiles.

Minako let a gasp of relief escape her lips as she let go of Akihiko's hand and went to take Akira's hand in her own. "Im glad to know hes okay, lets go, ko." Minato placed a hand on his twins shoulder guiding her back to Akihiko to lead her back outside. Yu soon did the same, leaving with Yosuke's hand tightly clasped in his. The brunet whispered warm comforts tohis panicked partner.

Ryuji stood and watched the raven. He was over the moon to hear that his faux parental father was finally brought to justice, but he was as equally as concerned for his boyfriends wellbeing, if not more so. Ryuji placed a kiss to Akira's hand and proceeded to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Ann asked, concerned.

"Gonna go see mom." He whispered to the floor.


End file.
